The Invisible Thread
by bobbobin
Summary: With the supposed death of their captain the straw hat pirates cannot handle their differences and blamed each other. What will they do if they discovered he is still alive somewhere? Chapter 4 is up! Robin Preview. Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is my fault?

But I am not the one who brought as into that island because I heard a rumor saying that there is treasure hidden there.

Don't blame me!

I would not go there if I know it was just a trap. I was not the one who got the information about the treasure!

Yes that would be me.

But we all would have escaped if the one guarding the ship would have done his job and stayed there to prepare the ship for a quick escape.

Yes I left my precious ship.

But it is only because I have no choice because he captured one of my little bro's and threatened me about him.

I'm sorry I was caught!

But I only got caught because I only followed his suggestions to ignore the orders to run and help in the fight instead!

Yes I did!

It is because I was worried for them. I did not expect the opponent to use his weakness against us!

Yes my weakness was used.

But I did my best to protect everyone which I almost did. If only someone did not burden as even more by fighting Mihawk again only to loose once more and gain injuries enough for him to be useless!

At least I tried!

Unlike this guy who could not do anything but tremble in fear!

**A/N:** This is my second fic. The other is titled My Secret, Your Promise. I decided to write a new one even if it is not complete yet because I can't stop my self from updating too fast. XD So here it goes! Please Comment! Thanks for reading.


	2. The red colored thread

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: ****None yet.****  
****Rating: ****PG-13 for language.**

**Summary: **With the supposed death of their captain the straw hat pirates cannot handle their differences and blames each other with the supposed death of their captain. What will they do if they discovered that Luffy still alive somewhere?

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**  
****Authors Note: ****This is my second fic. I wrote this fic because I am trying to stop myself from updating the other one too fast. Sorry for the grammar because English is only my second language, please bear with it until I find a beta. XD And Please Comment I would really appreciate it Thanks.**

**Chapter 1 **(The boy with a message and the girl with a gift.)

The sun is high in the sky which shows that noon is coming soon. Zoro is lying on his usual spot in the deck while having his nap. He can hear them in his nap. He can hear each and every one of them. _What noisy idiots._ He is annoyed with the noise everyone is making. He could not take his nap properly. But he is contented. He would not admit it to anyone but he likes to listen to their voices during his naps.

Luffy's shouts of joy and hunger.

Ussops voice while telling a ridiculous story/lie to Chopper.

Chopper's voice of amusement every time Usopp would tell a ridiculous lie.

Franky's SUPAA shouts.

Brook's Yohoho laughs accompanied by the music he created with his violin.

Robin's intriguing chuckle.

Nami's shout's of anger and threats to the other idiots.

And Sanji's very annoying voice, while doting on the ladies. _His voice. My Sanji's voice._

Zoro can't help but to grin because he felt at home. _Yes this is my home._

"Captain!" Zoro was awoken from his sleep by one of his men.

"What?" Zoro asks while looking fiercely at the person beside him. _That dream again. God I miss them._ Zoro admitted to himself.

"Ca…pta…in." The pirate stuttered in fear. He was the unlucky one assigned to wake their Captain today. Everyone knows that the thing their Captain hates the most is being awaken during his nap. And he seems to be specially pissed right now.

"What?!" Zoro now shouted. "If this is nothing important I'm gonna kill you." Zoro threatened. A threat that he will make sure to execute for waking him up from his dream, for taking him out of his home.

"We came across a small ship and the person onboard said he wants to talk to you sir." The person immediately replied. He knew that his Captain would not give a threat which he would not do.

"I don't want to." Zoro closed his eyes again. He wants to continue his nap. He wants to return to that world which he can now only reach trough his dreams.

"Captain, he said that you know him and that he has an important message to relay on you."

_Someone I know?_ Images of his previous nakamas flashed trough his mind._ Could it be……No, none of them would have anything to talk to me. _"What's his name then?" Zoro asks hoping deep in his heart that it is one of them.

One of the people he used to call a nakama. The people that made him feel fine even if he became a pirate. The people that made him laugh and smile to his hearts content. The people that had tragic pasts like him. The people that had share and entrust their dreams to him. The people that he had trust to share his dreams with. The people that he had work with to surpass every trial.

They had surpassed every trial, each one of them, except for that one.

Their world fell apart after that trial. The thread that connects them to each other was severed. And it was because of him. He failed them. He failed his nakamas that trusted him with their hearts._ If only I won or did not even do that match at all………we would still be together. Each of us would have a content smile in our faces. I would be in that place where I feel at home._ Zoro regreted._ It's my fault._

"Sir he said his name is Coby."

"Coby?" Zoro searched his memories for someone with that name. Then an image of a boy with glasses and pink hair appeared in his mind. "Him huh?" Zoro stood up and then dusted himself off. "Let's go!" Zoro ordered his underling and then he stalked towards the deck.

----T_T----

"Ah Zoro-san! I finally found you!" The boy shouted happily.

"Who are you?"

"Eh? It's me Zoro-san, Coby"

"You are not! Yes he have a pink hair but he is short and he were glasses." Zoro shouted comically.

"But I am! Look I still have my glasses." Colby took his glasses from his head. "It's just that I'm not wearing them!" He shouted the same way.

The crew members of the Santōryū Pirates where just stunned the way the bot talks to their Captain. No one in their crew would do such a thing because they feared for their lives.

"Did not you already saw me in Water 7? I lready looked like this that time!"

"Oh right. So it's really you Coby." Zoro suddenly calmed down when he remembered.

"Eh? That's all you going to say?"

"What do you want? My crew said you have something to say."

"That's right. But let us talk in a more private area." Coby said while looking around.

"Ok then… … … Everyone leave us alone now!" With that order everyone dashed insid the ship. "Go. Say it." Zoro ordered Coby once the deck was emptied.

"Here take a look at this." Coby handed out a folded paper to Zoro.

Zoro unfolded the paper none to gently._ What the?_ What Zoro saw in the paper is drawing which looks like was done by a five year old kid. But it is not. He recognized it. "Luffy?" Zoro mumbled as he continued to examine the paper. On top of the paper a drawing of a skull wearing a straw hat can be recognized. Below it are nine stick figures. From left a there is the tallest figure which seems to have an afro. _Brook._ Besides it is the smallest one with a pink hat and a horn._ Chopper._ Then a brown figure which have a long nose. _Usopp._ Then a figure with green hair and three sticks beside it. _Me._ The one in the middle is wearing a straw hat with a red vest. _Luffy. _Beside Luffy's stick figure is obviously a girl with a berry sign used as her eyes. _Nami._ Then there is the one with the blond hair with a stick in its mouth and a very visible curled eye brow. _Sanji. _Next to it is another female figure with black hair and six arms. _Robin. _And the last one has blue hair with his hands raised into the air, while its forearms created a star. _Franky._

This drawing made him remember everything the nine of them had been trough together. It made him remember when he first met each one of them. It made him remember everyone.

_Brook. I was very surprised to hear a skeleton to not just move and talk but sing. But, who was not? Maybe Luffy. I'm glad this skeleton joined the crew because I had someone who understands the sword the way that I do._

_Franky. He was originally an enemy. He is part of the reason why Usopp left the crew. But he turned out to be a good guy like everybody else. He is reliable in battle and an amazing shipwright. And if not for him we might have not saved Robin._

_Robin. Dangerous. That's what my first impression of her. She suddenly showed in our ship and effortlessly disarmed me my swords. She was also an enemy that became a friend. She is very intriguing and mysterious. She forced herself in our crew insisting that it is Luffy's fault that she is still alive that's why we have to take care of her. I never trusted her until the day she has proven herself to be our nakama. She tried to gave up her twenty year old dream just to keep our safety._

_Chopper. Our little Doctor Chopper. Who would have thought the little blue nosed reindeer that always clings to me,…… well,…… clings to my leg when he is scared, can become a powerful monster that can destroy buildings with one smash. This little guy always made me worry, whenever he falls to the sea, my body will move by its own to save him. To save my little brother._

_Sanji. My Sanji. My Dartbrow-Cook. He annoyed me the first time we met. It annoyed me that he would dote with every single girl he'd met. I'd never thought that annoyance was because of jealousy. I did not admit it at first but, I could not take it anymore I want him to pay his attention to me and only me. That's why I always pick a fight with him. Other than Luffy he is the one I trusted the most in a lot of ways. He can literally kick peoples ass. He is always the one who can think of a plan for us to succeed. Just like how he freed as from Crocodiles cage. How he destroyed the engine of Enel's flying ship. How he opened the gate at Enies Lobby in order for us to escape. He can put an end to what seems to be Luffy's bottomless stomach. And he had made the best foods I've ever tasted. He is the one that keeps me together the one that keeps me alive until now. Sanji. My Sanji……_

_Usopp. The brave warrior of the sea. He is so brave he would shake in fear with just a thought of danger lurking around. But he has proven his self to be a real nakama, even though he is not strong like the other people in the crew. He will came trough when we needed him. He had proven himself to be a real man when he fought Luffy and when he accepted his mistake. Just like the Dartbrow said to him. He can't do things that we can do, but he can do things that we can't._

_Nami. That sea-witch. The sea-witch that increase my debts every time she had a chance. She can beat the hell out of everyone else in the crew except for Robin. But without her we could have not reach that far. Her navigational skills are top-class which have been praised by people._

_Luffy. Our bubbly captain. You will think he is just an idiot made of rubber. But he is actually an insightful guy who will do things just to help and save his nakama. He is strong, that's why I decided to be a pirate. If not for him I would not reach this far. But he is now gone. And it is my fault._

'_At least I tried!'_

_That was my defense to my self when they blamed me. Then I blamed someone else. But I was really the one to be blamed. It was my job as the first mate to be strong. If only I was strong enough to defeat Mihawk I would not have that injury that rendered me useless. It was my job to be healthy and protect to everyone in the crew. But instead I became a burden. I was the one that was protected._

_Because I was useless, Luffy was left with no choice but to surrender himself for us to escape. _

_Luffy……… I'm sorry………I blamed them even though it was my fault. I was the one who put an end to it. I was the one who cut the thread that connects us to each other. If only I took the blame we would still be together, they would still be together. If I only took the blame, the only thread that would be broken was the threads that are connected to mine, the threads that connects them to each other. They would still be traveling and searching for their respecting dreams with you in their minds. I'm sorry………Luffy………I'm sorry everyone………I'm sorry………Sanji._

With all the memories and thoughts in his mind, Zoro could not stop himself from crying. He just stared at the drawing and kept crying.

"Zoro-san, he's still alive." With that statement Zoro stopped from crying and he eyed Coby. "He's the one who gave that to me."

"But he was killed I saw it with my own eyes!"

"No you did not. What you saw is a fake recording of Luffy-san's death."

_That's true! It's possible. We only saw his execution trough the television. And this drawing it is obvious that the paper used is pretty new._ "Where is he?"

"Sorry Zoro-san I don't know." Coby looked down.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Zoro grabbed Coby by the collar. "Then how did you get this? Are you fucking with me? Zoro looked Coby in the eye.

"Wait. Wait Zoro-san listen to my whole story first." Coby said while trying to get himself from Zoro's iron grip.

"Ok." Zoro said with a grunt. Then he let Coby go.

"Here is the deal. Luffy-san is being transferred to a different Maarine base every week. And he was transferred to the base I was assigned to. Luckily they let me be the one to take care of him while he was there. He told me about your adventures since you left me at that marine base in east blue. He told me everything about your nakamas. I gave him some papers and colors when he asked for it. And that's when he made that drawing. Twenty three days ago he was moved from our base to another. I tried to know where but, the information is classified they would not let someone of my rank to know. So I decided to search for you guys instead and try to tell you of his condition. I got information that you are here in North blue. So here I am."

"Why are you doing this Coby?"

"Why? Of course because of Luffy-san, he is the reason I'm part of the marines right now that's why I'm paying back my debt by letting him be a pirate once more!"

Satisfied by Coby's answer, Zoro walks towards the figurehead of his ship. "Thank you Coby! I will go and save him."

"You will save him? Don't tell me you're planning on doing it alone? It's impossible!" Coby argued.

"I have my own men now. We can do it. And anyways I don't have a clue where those idiots are right now."

"Zoro-san."

"Thank you Colby! You may leave now." Zoro ordered.

Coby followed. He returned to his small ship and removed the rope connecting his small ship to Zoros. "Good luck Zoro-san. Good bye. Please go look for them! Luffy will be happy to see you all together!" Coby shouted as he waved good bye to Zoro.

_He's alive! He's alive! I just need to save him and we can go back the way it was. We will be happy again._

----T_T----

_In some island in North blue._

"What's the matter Dino?" Sanji asks when his employee came rushing in the kitchen. It was already closing time for his small restaurant and he is washing the dirty dishes.

"Head-chef I heard a famous traveling carnival which have a lot of beautiful ladies has arrived in our town."

"Thank you for informing me Dino." Sanji simply smiled.

Travelers mean new customers. New customers mean more people to feed. Making people eat his food is still his passion it would never change. But what has change is his passion for women. Yes that's right, he no longer has a passion for women, though it does not mean he became the opposite. He just became normal. A normal man that would greet every women he met, but he no longer swoon to anyone. Yes he had a romantic relationship with Zoro, but it never stopped him from worshipping his angels. He changed because he blamed himself. He blamed himself for his personality. He blamed himself for being the one at fault.

'_Yes my weakness was used.'_

_I admitted it. But I did not think it was my fault back then. I did my best to protect everyone. But the opponent was a woman. I would never break my own rule. _

_I did not realize until it was too late. I realize that it was my fault when we are already in our own separate ways. It is already impossible to find them when I tried to. They are already scattered all over the world in places I don't know. The only thing I can do to condemn my self is to change. I'm already halfway there. I can now stop my self from swooning when i see a beautiful lady. But, I can't go any further. I sill can't harm a woman. I can't change it, the part of me that caused all of it to happen. I can't change the part of me that has brought him his death._

_My weakness was used._

_That must be the reason they left me. That must be the same reason 'he' left me………__ I'm sorry………Luffy………I'm sorry everyone………I'm sorry………Zoro._

"Excuse me mister."

Sanji was surprised to hear a voice of a little girl while he is still inside his kitchen. "Hi there little lady." Sanji saw a kid with a long blond hair with a teddy bear in her arms. Sanji bend his knees so he is now eye to eye with the child. "This is the first time I saw you here in town. Are you from the carnival?"

"He's alive." The child replied with a blank expression.

"Who is?" Sanji asks curiously. _She did not answer my question._

"The one with the red colored thread."

"Red colored thread?" _What a weird kid. _"So what is the name of this guy with the red colored thread?"

"I don't know. But you are the one who knows. You were just thinking of him."

_What? The one I was just thinking of?_

"You should know who I'm talking about. In the eight people you are thinking of, the one with the red colored thread appeared to be cut but it is not."

"I'm sorry kid. I don't know what you're talking about." Sanji touched the girls head.

"Every people who shared a deep bond are connected by a thread. An invisible thread, this thread as it says cannot be seen by naked eyes, but there are people who are gifted to see them just like me and you. These threads are literally connecting people. If you follow the thread you can find the person connected to it. If a person is thinking of a person he is connected with. The string to that person will glow. Just now you where thinking of eight people. Am I right?"

Sanji's mouth hanged open. _It is true. I'm thinking of them all eight of them._

"You are thinking of them again right? I can see a Red, Green, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Purple, Light Blue and White threads glowing."

Sanji closed his eyes. _White = Brook? Light Blue = Franky? Purple = Robin-chan? Pink = Chopper? Yellow = Ussop? Orange = Nami-san? Green = Zoro? And Red = Luffy? 'He's alive, the one with the red colored thread.'_ Sanji remembered the kid's statement. _Luffy's alive?_

Sanji opened his eye to ask the kid a question. But she is gone. "Oi little lady where are you? I have more questions. How did you know he's alive?"

Sanji heard a reply in his mind._If a person died, his threads that are connected to others will be cut and severed. But if one person thinks someone connected to him is dead, but it turns out to be alive. The thread will appear to be cut but if you look closely you will see that it is not._

"Wait. You said I am like you? Are you saying I can see those threads as well? But how?"

_Yes you can. You will just need to think about the threads. Materialize them in your mind. Feel them with your heart. With those two the threads will show themselves to you._

"Oi. What's with the trivial explanation?" But the child did no longer reply.

_Luffy's alive! If what the kid said is true I should be able to find him by following his thread. Luffy………if I find you………can we all continue that life we once had?_

_**To be continued.**_


	3. Admittance

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: ****None yet.****  
****Rating: ****PG-13 for language.**

**Summary: **With the supposed death of their captain the straw hat pirates cannot handle their differences and blames each other with the supposed death of their captain. What will they do if they discovered that Luffy still alive somewhere?

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Chapter 2**

_He's alive._

_The one with the red colored thread._

_I can see a Red, Green, Orange, Yellow, Pink, Purple, Light Blue and White threads glowing._

_Every people who shared a deep bond are connected by a thread. An invisible thread, this thread as it says cannot be seen by naked eyes, but there are people who are gifted to see them just like me and you. These threads are literally connecting people. If you follow the thread you can find the person connected to it. If a person is thinking of a person he is connected with. The string to that person will glow._

_Yes you can. You will just need to think about the threads. Materialize them in your mind. Feel them with your heart. With those two the threads will show themselves to you._

Before he slept last night, during his dream, and during the whole day. Everything that the child said to him keeps on playing on his head. He's trying to understand everything the child said. But he still doesn't understand everything.

The sky is dark once more. It has been a whole day since the child who talked about some threads appeared. He is once again alone in the kitchen washing the last set of dirty dishes.

_She said I have the ability to see the threads she was talking about. But I have not seen any threads except for the normal ones in my twenty one years in this world. I need to see them. I need to._

"How will you see them if you don't even try?" The child he was just thinking about showed u on the same place.

"How can I if you did not explain it properly?"

"It is not my job to teach you. I am only here to help."

"Help? Help from what?"

"To help you understand the threads. To give you hints. That is my job."

"Then give me one." Sanji is impatient. He had been impatient since he learned that Luffy is alive and that there is a way for him to find it.

"I've already given you two! But, ok I'll explain them. The materialize them in your mind is easy you just have to think about the thread and the person it is connected too. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Then about the feel it with your heart part. You need to understand the feeling behind the thread. As I said, the threads are created by a powerful bond. This bond is the feelings the connected people have. To be able to see a person's threads you need to understand the feelings that created each and every one of it. Do you understand?"

"I'm not sure. But based on your explanation I need to understand the person's emotion to be able to see their threads."

"That's correct."

"Wait. You said I need to understand a persons feeling to see their threads. But what about myself?"

"As I said you need to understand the feelings that created each thread. That mean's you'll simply have to admit your feelings. Once you did, you must do the materialization part. Why don't you try? Try to admit your feelings for someone"

"That's easy for you to say. Okay let's see." Sanji took a seat and closed his eyes._ Admit my feelings for someone. Who should I try?_

"Why don't you try the owner of the green colored thread?" The child suggested.

Sanji heard the child's suggestion but he did not open his eyes._ Green? Zoro? Zoro. He was………the one Luffy trusted the most. I always act annoyed around him because I was jealous. Jealous on how strong his will is. I'm jealous of him for being concentrated on his goal. I was jealous on how close he is on achieving his dream, from fulfilling his promise. While I………I am not even sure if my dream is possible to achieve, not even sure if All Blue really exist. I'm afraid to discover that the dream that I was chasing is nothing but a fairy tail. That's why I'm here in this small island hiding from everyone while they are fulfilling their dreams._

_Zoro……… I thought that we have something. But I was wrong. Those nights we spent together are nothing but past time for him. I know it because, he said it to me. He said that I was nothing but a past time. He said it to me right in front of our friends, on the day of Luffy's execution. _

_But it is different for me. He is someone important. More important than a nakama. He is everything to me._

_Every time I read news about him in the newspaper, it always makes my heart skip. It makes me remember everything………even the feelings I've been trying to burry for the past two years keeps coming back. It makes me remember how much I loved him. Zoro………why can't I forget you? Zoro. I still………love you. Zoro._

Tears started flowing out of Sanji's still closed eyes once he finished his thoughts.

"Good. That should be it. Nowthink about the thread and the person at the same time. Try to materialize it in your mind."

_Zoro's thread. She said it is green. Green thread = Zoro. Ok here it goes._ Sanji did what he was told. He tried to see a thread in his mind while thinking of Zoro. Then suddenly he felt something, something thin is brushing in his right palm. He opened his eyes and looked in his hand. There he saw a green glowing thread in his palm.

_Good job. And before I truly go, let me tell you something. The threads do not only connect you to another person. It also tells you of the person's condition and actions. _

"It is glowing. So what does it mean?"

'_If a person is thinking of someone the thread of the person he is thinking of will glow.'_ Sanji suddenly remembered what the girl said the other night.

"So. He is thinking of me?"

----T_T----

"Dartbrow. I miss you and your food." Zoro mumbled with his eyes closed while lying on his bed. He has his own bedroom in this ship and it even has a cushioned bed in it. But he is not satisfied.

"Land ho!"

"Knock. Knock." Light knocks was made on the door of Zoro's room a few seconds after Zoro heard the message from the speakers.

"Come in." Zoro prompted without opening his eyes.

"Captain we are about to reach the island in about thirty minutes. What is your order sir?

"Dock on the nearest port and don't let anyone off the ship until tomorrow morning. Stock up everything we need and make sure no one causes any trouble."

"Is that all sir?" Zoro opened his eyes with the question.

"Oh, and tell them that I will just stay here in my room and no one is allowed to disturb me or all of you will see hell." Zoro said while glaring at his first mate.

"Yes Captain. I'll tell them now."

"Oboro." Zoro called when his first mate is about to close the door. "Go ask someone to get information of my... … the former members of the straw hats."_ I need to at least to tell someone._ Zoro closed his eyes again and waited for sleep to come.

----T_T----

"Meal for table 5 done." Sanji said while clinging a small bell.

"I did it. Finally." Sanji happily smiled when he looked at the eight different colored threads in his hand.

Once he was able to see Zoro's thread he immediately tried the others. But it was not easy, it took him all night to see all eight threads of his nakama. Nami's thread is the hardest one. Because he is not a type to disrespect a lady. He was only able to see the orange thread when he admitted to himself how selfish Nami is when it comes to money and treasures.

Sanji looked at the threads once more then he noticed something different._ Zoro's thread seems thicker. What does it mean? I hope he's fine. You better be fine Marimo._

"Head-chef. Head-chef."

"Yes Dino?"

"You were not listening to me have you head-chef."

"Ah. Sorry I was thinking of something. Would you care to tell me again what you were saying?"

"A pirate ship has docked in our island last night. And guess which crew it is?" The assistant chef excitedly asks.

"Whose crew?"

"The Santōryū Pirates! The one lead by the 530 million berry Pirate Hunter Zoro."

"The Marimo's crew!" Sanji was not able to hide his surprise. _He's in this island. That must be why his thread became thicker. The thicker the thread the closer the owner is._ Sanji concluded.

"Dino you go take charge for now I have something to do." Sanji was about to take off his apron when a powerful bang was heard.

"What was that?" Sanji asks the waiter who came running to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir! It's the pirates they said they want to eat here for free so I tried to stop them from enter…" The guy speaking was not able to finish as he was kicked by Sanji in the face.

"Did I not tell you my restaurant does not deny anyone from being fed?" The guy was not able to answer as he was unconscious. "Now all of you stay here I will take their orders." Sanji told all his employees.

Sanji scanned the room first before entering. The room is packed. Every one of them is a member of the Santōryū Pirates. But he could not find the Marimo. _He's not here. I guess I should ask these guys after I fed them for free._ Sanji decided. Then he walked towards the nearest table and took the orders.

----T_T----

Zoro is on his room drinking booze while looking at Luffy's drawing. _The good old days. Can we really return it to the way it was if 'we' save him? We huh? I go and tell them what I know. But I don't know where anyone is. But as the first mate it is my job to find and tell them of luffy's condition._ Zoro smiled at the thought of his position on his old crew._ God help me find them._ He prayed.

And his prayer was immediately answered. "Captain! Some of our men got into a fight in the town and they are being beaten up."

"What idiots! Did I not tell you guys not to start a mess? And did I not tell you that all of you will see hell if you disturbed me today?" He shouted not standing from his sit.

"But sir the guy who is beating them up is strong." Oboro tried to reason.

"It's just one person huh?" Zoro's interest was piqued. "So, who is the person beating the idiots up for me?"

'They say it is the Head-chef of the restaurant they were eating at." Zoro's eye got thinner. A _Head-chef of a restaurant? _Zoro smirked. "You got any description of the chef?"

"Nothing sir but the messenger said that the chef wants you to go there. The messenger also said the chef has a message for you." Zoro's right eyebrow raised.

"What is it?"

"The chef said that he have something important to tell to you after he kicks your ass and your Marimo head."

Zoro made a grin, a devilish grin. _My prayer is answered. What good luck. Wait for me my Dartbrow. _Zoro stood up and took all three of his swords._ I guess I should give him a gift. "Take me there._

----T_T----

After one of the pirates grab his ass. Sanji could not help himself from teaching the asshole a lesson he would not forget._ I can't believe the Marimo have such people in his crew._ Sanji thought as he lit a new cigarette. Every pirate in the room has their eyes on him. "Sigh…" Sanji breathed out the smoke in his lungs. "Should we take this outside? I don't want my restaurant to be destroyed." Sanji said. Then he walked out of the room into the street.

Sanji is now surrounded by the armed pirates. "Come on guys attack! Don't just stand there." Sanji's provocation worked. Once he finished is sentence everyone attacked at the same time. As the pirates neared him, Sanji made a hand stand and started to spin. Eveyone who attacked was sent flying. Most of the pirates are now unconscious. "What weaklings." Then he saw someone running away. "Oi you! Go tell your captain to come here because I have something important to tell him after I kick his ass and Marimo head!"

----T_T----

"It has already been thirty minute since your friend left and your captain is still not here. The idiot probably got lost." Sanji said talking to the pirates lying on the ground. "Oi I have a question, why do you call yourselves as Santōryū Pirates if your captain is the only one using that style?"

"As if we were all wearing a straw-hat two years ago." Sanji grinned with the voice he heard from his back. He immediately made a kick towards his back side.

The sole of a shoe hit the back of three swords. Both men looked each other in the eye and thought. _I missed this._ Then they both jumped backwards.

Murmurs started around them and Sanji could here them all. It was something like 'that's Roronoa Zoro, don't tell me the head-chef is going to fight him? He's gonna get killed.' And it made his blood boil.

"Head-chef don't fight him. That's Roronoa Zoro." Sanji's employees shouted one after another.

"You hear that Cook? You better back out now before I decide to end your life."

_That tone in his voice. That's the tone he use every time we are having a competition or when he is mocking me. Does that mean he's no longer mad at me?_

"Oi Dartboard. Don't tell me you suddenly got scared when you heard my name?" Zoro said with a mocking smirk.

"Who would get scared with a Marimo head like you?" Sanji replied with the same tone and grin.

Zoro's heartbeat became faster when he saw that smile._ He's not mad at me?_ Zoro's thought was interrupted when he saw a shoe approaching his face. He moved out of the way as fast as possible and he successfully avoided the attack. Sanji did a hand stand and started a barrage of kicks. Zoro took his time by blocking each kick until he finds an opening. But he could not. _Shit! Did he get better? Damn Cook! My Damn Cook._ Zoro's lost of focus resulted on a powerful kick to his jaw. _Shit!_ Zoro was sent flying into a bundle of crates.

"Wow! He defeated Roronoa Zoro!" Everyone watching said in unison.

"Impossible he defeated our Captain!"

"He's your Captain you should know him better." Sanji said staring at the pirates sitting in the ground.

"Oni. Giri."

Sanji is the one sent flying this time. He crashed on the wall of his restaurant.

"Head-chef! Head-chef!"

"That's what you get for fighting our captain you Shitty-Cook." One of the pirates said.

"Ah. Captain." The pirate could not say anything more because the tip of one of he's captain sword is in his throat.

"Did you taste his food already?"

The pirate shook his head.

"Then don't you dare call him a Shitty-Cook if you have not eaten his food yet. And I'm the only one who is allowed to call him that way understood?"

The pirate nodded.

Zoro moved his sword away and then sheathed all three of his swords. "That is for all of you UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes!" The pirates shouted in unison.

"Ah head-chef. Are you fine?" Sanji's employees asks after he stood up from the rubble.

"Damn Marimo! That's a cheap shot! And look what you did to my restaurant!" Sanji shouted pointing at the ruble behind him"

"It's not my fault you let you guard down idiot."

"What did you just call me muscle head?"

"Dartboard!"

"Cave man!"

"Shit head!"

"Marimo!"

Everyone watched in awe as the two exchange insults while pushing each other with their foreheads. Then the two suddenly stops.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Zoro and Sanji laughed in unison.

"I won this one Marimo and you owe me money for what you destroyed. And you should teach your crew some manners Marimo. They are even worse than you."

"Yeah. Yeah you win this time. But what did these idiots do anyway?" Zoro asks while glaring at all of his crew members.

"After I allowed them to get inside my resto and tell them that they can eat without paying because they said they won't pay anyways. That stupid one there inside my shop grabbed my ass." Sanji pointed at the person leaning on the door.

"I see!" Zoro walked towards the person Sanji pointed and stopped right in front of it. "Listen carefully." Zoro said calmly. "Get out off my sight before I decide to erase your existence in this world."

The pirate runs away limping because of the broken ribs Sanji caused him.

"I need to talk to you." Zoro and Sanji said at the same time after the Swordsman walked back to the Cook.

"Let's go and talk somewhere private." Sanji said.

"Yes we should."

"I'll just leave some orders to my employees." Sanji walked towards his employees.

"Dino, everyone we are closing for the day, you may go after you clean up the mess. I cannot help you because there's an important matter I need to talk with the Marimo over there."

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright alone with him head-chef?"

"Don't worry everyone. Yous saw what happened earlier tight? I can beat the hell of that idiot easily."

"That's true Head-chef, but if he used the blade of his swords on his attacks against you you might be……."

"I said don't worry. What we did is a natural thing for us. That's our way of communicating and bonding. And he would never harm me, we are each others nakama."

The chefs and waiters looked at each other. "Nakama? Roronoa Zoro is your friend head-chef?"

"What do you think?" Sanji replied with a coy smile.

"Oi Shitty-Cook what's taking you so long? Don't tell me you flirt with guys now?" Zoro called Sanji after he instructed his men to help fix the restaurant.

"What did you say MARIMO!" Sanji Shouted in rage.

"Nothing. I said we need to go. What I'm going to tell you can't wait SANJI!"

"Sanji? Did he call you Sanji Head-chef?" Dino asks.

"IDIOT! Why did you call my name?"

"Head-chef do not tell me you are 'that' Sanji? "

Sanji took a gulp in response.

"Wah! Head-chef is Black-Leg Sanji of the straw hat pirates!"

"Idiot! Why did you have to announce it to everyone?" Sanji said after he sent Dino flying inside the restaurant creating more damage.

"Black-leg Sanji. So that's why he's so strong. He was at the same crew where our Captain is just the first mate." The pirates murmured to each other.

"So much for hiding my identity." Sanji sighed.

"Oi SANJI stop moping around and let's have our talk." Zoro is now beside Sanji.

"Idiot! If you did not call my name he would have not guessed who I really am."

"As if it matters you're going to leave this island with me anyways."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"Oh shut up Cook. Just bring me to your place and I'll explain it to you."

"Don't order me around Marimo I'm not one of your underlings." Sanji said as he makes his way towards his place.

_No you're not. You are something more._ Zoro said to himself while following the Cook.

**To be continued.**

**Authors Note: ****This is my second fic. I wrote this fic because I am trying to stop myself from updating the other one too fast. Sorry for the grammar because English is only my second language, please bear with it until I find a beta. XD And Please Comment I would really appreciate it Thanks.**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading! :D **


	4. Unfulfilled Dreams

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: ****ZoSan.****  
****Rating: ****PG-13 for language.**

**Summary: **With the supposed death of their captain the straw hat pirates cannot handle their differences and blames each other with the supposed death of their captain. What will they do if they discovered that Luffy still alive somewhere?

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Chapter 3**

"Zoro. Luffy's alive." Sanji started once they took a sit in front of a small table in Sanji's 'house' which is just an apartment room.

"You know?"

"What do you mean I know?" Sanji asks confusedly.

"I mean how did you know? That's the same thing I want to tell you."

"Huh? You know it as well? How?"

"I'm the one who asked first Dartbrow." Zoro glared at Sanji.

"But…."

"Just answer my question Cook." Zoro interrupted Sanji.

"Ok. Ok. But be sure not to interrupt, just listen to my story Mari,o and wait till I finish. Understood?"

"Whatever."

"Listen carefully I'm not gonna repeat this. It started like this………………."

----T_T----

"And the rest is history." Sanji told everything to Zoro except for the admitting the feelings part. He don't want the other to know since Sanji knows that his feelings will not be returned.

"……………………"

"Oi. Marimo cat got your tongue?"

"zzzZZZ……zzzZZZ"

"MA...RI...MO!!!!!!" Sanji's blood boiled and started to rise to his head. He stood up from his sit then he jumped to do a flying kick to wake up the Marimo.

When Zoro heard Sanji's call he can't help but grin. _He's still the same._ He opened one eye and saw Sanji in the air._ Shit!_ Zoro stumbles as he moved out of his chair, luckily he is still fast enough to recover and evade the attack which ended in Sanji hitting the empty chair.

"Wah! Look what you did to my chair Marimo!"

"Idiot. You are the one who kicked it."

"If you were not sleeping during my explanation then I would have not attack you!"

"Who said I was sleeping."

"Who? No one else but your annoying snore."

"Just because I'm snoring, it does not mean I was sleeping."

"You really are a muscle head. Where can you find someone who snores while awake!"

"Here. I just did it right?"

"Haaaaaaa!" Sanji sighed. "I give up." Sanji said as he returned to his sit.

"So… … … you're saying you know Luffy's alive because of some thread?"

_So he really was awake and listening._ Sanji was surprised and he felt a little guilty for accusing the Marimo. Sanji took out a stick of his favorite and put it in his mouth. "Yes. And I can also find him and the others by following their threads." Sanji said while looking outside the window. _It's around three in the after noon already. It took me about three ours to tell my story._ Sanji then flick his lighter and lit the cigarette in his mouth.

"You should stop that."

"Huh?"

"I said you should stop smoking idiot."

"It's not in your business Marimo." Sanji said as he looked back at the standing marimo. He saw Zoro avert his eyes when he talked. "Sigh. Don't worry I don't smoke that much anymore."

"Whatever." Zoro replied still not looking at him.

"Then what about you? How did you know?" Sanji decided to change the topic.

"Here." Zoro handed Sanji the piece of paper he pulled out from his back pocket.

"What's this?" Sanji asks as he took the paper from Zoro.

"Just open it."

Sanji did what Zoro told. There he saw a drawing unmistakably drawn by a rubber boy they know. "_This is definitely made by him._ Sanji remembered the first time he saw Luffy's drawing. It was when they are on their way to Arlong Park to get Nami and the Merry back. Luffy made a drawing of a fishmen and a mermaid it was the most ridiculous drawing he had ever seen. Hahahaha!" Sanji laughed and cried at the same time with the memory.

Zoro simply watched as Sanji laugh and cry while looking at the paper he just gave, even though he wanted to sit beside Sanji and hold the Cook in his embrace. But he could not, Zoro decided to take it slow because he is scared that the other might reject him. He remembered the day when they all took separate ways. He remembered the look on Sanji's face when he said that he is nothing but a past time, it was even worse when they saw Luffy's execution. He's scared that Sanji might have hated him for that. He's scared that Sanji is still mad at him for being useless during the time he was needed the most.

_I'm sorry Sanji. Have you forgiven me for my weakness? Do you feel the same way to me the way I feel for you? I did not realize that I love you till I lost you. I love you, Sanji._

After Sanji recovered from his emotional breakdown he noticed that the Marimo is staring blankly at him. _Zoro. Have you forgiven me?_ "Oi. Marimo head where did you get this?"

"Ah. From Coby he gave it to me."

"Coby? Who's that?"

"The pink haired boy with Luffy's Grand Father we met at Water 7"

"The one who was with Luffy when you guys first met?"

"Yes that's him."

"Where did he get this?"

----T_T----

"But why did they fake the execution? And why did they keep on moving Luffy in different bases if they can just put him in Impel Down?" Sanji frantically asks after Zoro finished his own story.

"I don't know, I forgot to ask."

"You forgot to ask? How a normal person could forget to ask such an important question?" Sanji paused a little then he continued. "Oh wait I remembered, you're not normal because you're brain have nothing but air. You muscle head."

"Shut it Cook. That's not important as long as we find and rescue luffy."

"We?" Sanji was surpised to hear the word.

"Yes. We."

"Are you sure? Are'nt you mad at me? It… … it was my fault that…"

"Listen Cook. What happened before is my fault not yours. And why do you think I came here and talk if I am mad at you."

_Huh? He's saying that what happened was his fault?_ He felt relieve when Zoro said that it is not his fault but he don't want to blame the Swordsman for what happened in the past. "It's not your fault idiot it's mine if only I was stronger then."

"As I said Cook it's not your fault. And I guess we should concentrate on saving Luffy instead of putting the blame on anyone since he is still alive.

_He's right. It looks like he became even wise during these last two years._

"Then pack your bags Cook we are leaving as soon as possible."

"Huh?"

"Are you listening Cook? I said pack your bags because we need to find the others and save Luffy. He'll definitely be happy if we save him all together right?"

"Yes. Yes." Sanji said with a teary eye.

Zoro can no longer help himself. His hands move towards Sanji's visible eye and wiped the tears that is starting to flow out. "Don't cry." He simply said then he placed a kiss on Sanji's forehead. "Start packing now I'll wait for you at your restaurant." Zoro added. He decided to leave the Cook alone because he might force himself to the other. But he was glad that he was not rejected when he kissed Sanji. So he left the Sanji's flat with glinting eyes and a huge grin in his face.

----T_T----

"Is that all your things?" Zoro asks as Sanji arrived outside the restaurant carrying a huge backpack.

"Nope." Sanji blushed once Zoro spoke to him, because he remembered the kiss that just happened. He looked down to hide his reddish face and entered the restaurant.

Zoro followed Sanji inside the shop. "Are your cooking equipments here?" Zoro guessed as he took a sit beside Sanji's bag which is now sitting in a chair.

"Yup. They are all here." Sanji replied as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Excuse me Roronoa-san."

Zoro looked at the guy standing beside him. He remembered this guy. _He's the one that the Cook kicked earlier because he shouted the Cook's name. What's his name again? Dino?He looks like he was not kicked though._ "What is it?"

"What did you tell the head-chef? Why is he leaving with you?"

Zoro glared at Dino. "It's none of your business brat."

"I'm not a brat and this is my business because I am his apprentice and he could not just leave me without finishing my training."

"You're his apprentice? It seems you don't even know his real name until last night. And for you to be his apprentice you should share the same dream as him. So do at least know what his dream is?"

"Huh?"

"So you don't know." Zoro said mockingly. "Let me ask you a different question then. Do you know what All blue is?"

"Yes it is a made up story saying that it is a sea where the fish from all the four seas can be found." Dino answered with a frown.

Zoro chuckled. "Go tell that to your head-chef and let's see what he will do to you. Would you?"

"What would you tell me Dino?" Sanji asks as he returned with two hand bags probably full of cooking utensils.

"Ah. Nothing head-chef I just like to ask why… … why you are leaving us?" Dino looked down on the floor.

"Sorry Dino. I need to go because, I need and want to return to the life I had two years ago."

"But why would you like to return from being a pirate."

"It's not being a pirate I want to return to Dino, it is my family, my nakama I want to return to. Now that I discovered that we could return to that life full of adventures and happiness, I could not stop myself from going back to the sea and search for them. And the most important thing is I can go back and continue to fulfill my dreams with the people I love. I want to find it Dino, I want to find All Blue when I'm with them." Sanji finished with a smile.

Dino looked at Zoro._ 'Do you know what all blue is?'_ He remembered the swordsman's question._ I see. He really knows him._ "I understand head-chef, but please visit us here if you have time." Dino said sadly.

"Yes I will and when I return here I will be with my nakama and I have already found All Blue."

"Let's go." Zoro stood up and took Sanji's backpack.

"We'll be going then Dino, everyone. Take care of this shop if I returned here and its not in a good condition I'm going to beat you all up." Sanji threatened with a smile.

"Bye head-chef! Be careful! Good luck!" Sanji's employees waved at him while shouting their goodbyes.

----T_T----

"Nice ship." Sanji commented when they stopped in front of Zoro's ship.

"This is nothing compared to the Sunny. This is just bigger and it does not have any special feature."

"Thought so. But why is there no one around?" Sanji looked up to the deck of the ship and around the port but there is not a single person around.

"They are probably inside their hammocks hiding their asses."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because I told them yesterday not to make a mess in this town or I'll send them to hell."

"Poor people. I can't believe they are scared with a Marimo head like you."

Zoro snorted.

"Or maybe you have changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well do you beat them up when you said so?"

"They deserved it."

"You did change Marimo. Before the only one you beat up is Luffy because you know he won't be hurt."

"What are you talking about Cook? I always beat you up as well."

"What? Can you refresh my memory Shitty MARIMO. When did you ever beat me up?"

"Sigh… Okay, okay. It's not that I've changed, it's just that none of them can match me in a fight. They go down in one slash so I simply look for someone else to spar with."

"Are you admitting that I'm as strong as you Zoro-kun" Sanji smiled because of the way he called the Marimo. It came out by itself and he doesn't even feel embarrassed by it.

Zoro frowned. _Zoro-kun?_ "Whatever." Is all that Zoro could answer because he became confused of the way Sanji called him.

Zoro walked towards his ship and jumped his way up into the deck.

"Oi. Marimo don't tell me you're going to let your guest climp that way?" Sanji shouted from the port. "Oi Marimo!" Sanji called once more but Zoro did not replied._ Did he get mad?_

Sanji was about to jump into the ship when one end of a rope ladder fell down from the side of the ship and Zoro peeked at him from the deck.

"Is this fine my Princess?" Zoro asks mockicgly.

"Don't call me a Princess Muscle head!" Sanji then moved from his position with the bags still in his hands and jumped into the ship without using the ladder. When he reached the deck he found a smirking Marimo with arms crossed standing beside the backpack that is lying on the floor while looking at him.

"What?"

"Follow me I'll show you the kitchen."

_He'll show me the kitchen? _Sanji was confused at first but followed. The Marimo wants to eat my cooking. He's trying to stop the huge smile creeping out of his lips while looking at Zoro's back.

----T_T----

_Somewhere in West Blue._

The sound of a thin metal scrapping a paper can be heard in a small room. The sound kept on repeating then it stopped. A slender hand dipped the tip of the pen into a bottle of ink. Then the pen moved back towards the paper and the sound returned. The hand with the pen is gracefully guiding it to create accurate lines and curves.

"Done." The owner of the hand said as he put the pen down and then raised the paper in the air. "The money I will get for selling this should be enough for me to get to the next island." The owner of the hand said. Then he put the paper back into the table and looked into a bracelet that has a circle glass on top of it. Inside the glass is a diamond shaped metal hanging in the middle. He picked it up and sighed. "It is still pointing towards that direction. Pointing to the next island in our journey. I should have just navigated us directly to that island and we should have not made a detour. Sorry everyone. Sorry… … Luffy."

"Knock knock."

"Whose there?"

"Miss Nami it's me Sugar. Please let me in."

Nami opened the door and it showed a girl with a long blond and curly hair. The girl named Sugar is the same height as Nami with blue eyes.

"Yes what is it Sugar?"

"The Marines, they are on their way here. Looks like someone told them that you are staying here in our house."

"Oh great." Nami returned to the desk and took the map she just drew. "Sugar you can have this." She said while handing out the map. "Please accept it as thanks for letting me stay here. You should be able to sell it in a pretty good amount."

"Thank you Miss Nami." Sugar said as she took the paper. "You should hurry Miss Nami. Let me help you pack your things."

----T_T----

"'Burglar Cat' Nami! Show your self!"

"Oops they're here. I'll be going then Sugar."

"Be careful Mess Nami."

"You too. And remember; tell them that I threatened you to let me stay here. They have no choice but to believe it. Bye."

Nami turned the waver's switch on and then she twisted the right handle which caused it to create a powerful sound.

"Broom! Broom!"

"Bye Sugar." After Nami said her goodbye the waver dashed off the garage.

"There she is! She's running away in some sort of vehicle!" A marine pointed at Nami's direction.

"After her!" The field commander ordered.

Nami looked behind her to see Marines chasing her. She stuck out her tounge then shouted. "Goodbye slowpokes!"

**To be continued.**

**Please read and review.**

**Sorry for any grammatical errors. **


	5. What the Purple have Found

**Fandom: **One Piece

**Pairing: ****ZoSan.****  
****Rating: ****PG-13 for language.**

**Summary: **With the supposed death of their captain the straw hat pirates cannot handle their differences and blames each other with the supposed death of their captain. What will they do if they discovered that Luffy still alive somewhere?

**Disclaimer: ****One Piece and its characters belong to the amazing Oda –sensei. I'm just playing around.**

**Chapter 4**

The smell of a delicious food had roamed around every corner of the ship of the Santōryū Pirates. Each and every one of the crew members that had been hiding in their hammocks since their captain had returned are being lured by the smell. The source of the delicious smell is coming from the kitchen/dining room. Everyone wanted to see and taste the food that is causing their stomachs to grumble, but they know that their Captain is there. Their Captain which will kill them if they disturb him once more. So they had no choice but to torture themselves by the smell while they are clamped in their hammocks.

"Missed my cooking Marimo?" Sanji asks as he watches Zoro eat his meal not so gently.

They are at the ship's kitchen/dining room that can occupy around seventy people. Zoro is sitting at a stool outside the counter while Sanji is inside the counter wearing an apron with his hands at his waist while looking at Zoro.

Zoro did not answer to the question. He just continued to devour the food in front of him. He felt like he is in one of his dreams where he is eating Sanji's food, except that this is real and he feels really happy to eat Sanji's food once more. _As if I'd admit it to you. I'll definitely not hear the end of it._

Sanji sat in a high chair right in front of Zoro and watched how the Swordsman eats his food intently. _Looks like I did not need to ask that._ He smiled as he saw Zoro's plate started to go empty in no time.

Zoro handed the empty plate at Sanji with his mouth full. The Cook did not need to ask what it means because this is the third time Zoro did it that night. Sanji took the plate and turned around to refill it. Then he returned and place the plate in front of Zoro. The plate is filled once more with food but the amount is even more than the first four servings.

Zoro's mouth watered because of the amount of food he saw in his plate. He moved the plate closer to him and continued his meal as if it is still his first serving.

"Cook I hef …"

"Did I not tell you not to speak with your mouth full?" Sanji asks with a smile.

Zoro swallowed the food in his mouth and continued. "Cook I have been wondering where we should go. You said we can find them by following that thread you were talking about. But who should we find first?" Zoro continued eating after he asked.

"Well I actually wanted to find my lovely angels first but we should go to the closest one."

"And who ish shat?" Zoro ignored Sanji's comment about finding the girls first because he felt his heart ache.

Sanji sighed. "I just said not to speak while eating, Marimo." Sanjji said with a scowl. "But anyways" Sanji held up his hand he then concentrated to materialize the threads. After he did it, he examined the threads carefully.

_Maybe he's trying to see the threads. _Zoro guessed when he saw the Cook raise his hand. Even though Zoro is still confused and bewildered of the threads that Sanji can see, he believed and trusted the Cook.

"Pink"

"What pink?" Zoro asks confused of the cook's word.

"It's the thickest one."

"So?"

"Have you not listened to my explanation about the strings?"

"I did."

"Then why don't you know what I mean?"

"I forgot."

_Some things never change. _Sanji sighed in defeat. "The thicker the string is the closer the owner of it."

"I see so who is it?"

"Your favorite nakama." Sanji smiled as he saw Zoro frown. "I mean your little brother, our little brother."

"Chopper?"

"Yup." Sanji can see the glint in Zoro's eye. Even though the Swordsman did not show it in his face Sanji can see the happiness and excitement in Zoro's eyes. For some reason he felt his heart tighten a bit. _Damn! I'm getting jealous of a blue nosed reindeer._

"Where is he?" Zoro asks with a still stoic face.

"I can't tell where he exactly is, but the thread is leading towards the west. He could either be here in North Blue or the Grand line. So do you want to follow his thread even if he ended up being in Grand line?"

Zoro paused for a few second then he answered. "Let's leave it to luck." Zoro said as he leaned backwards on his sit and put his hands on the back of his head.

_I'm taking back what I said earlier. It should be something like a lot of things never changes specially with this Marimo._ Sanji does not know what to say with Zoro's suggestion, so he ended up with insulting the Marimo. "Idiot."

Zoro smirked with Sanji's reply. "Shit head."

"Cabbage head."

"Ero-Cook"

"Musc… …"

"Knock knock."

Their exchange of insult is interrupted by the knock.

"Come in." Zoro ordered with an annoyed voice because the upcoming fight with the ero-cook has just been interrupted.

The door opened and Oboro, Zoro's first mate came in with an apologetic bow knowing that his Captain is pissed. Oboro walked away from the door and move towards the two at the counter. "Sorry for interrupting you Captain. But all of our crew members are hungry."

"Then tell them to eat."

"They wanted to but the cooks still have not prepared anything."

"Isn't it their job to do so?"

"Yes sir but… …" Oboro wanted to explain that the cook was not able to do his job because he is there. But he doesn't want to die yet.

"But what?"

Sanji covered his mouth with one hand trying to hide the smile forming in his lips. He can't help but find the situation funny. He knows that if the Oboro guy said the truth that the reason the food for the crew is still not prepared is Zoro himself he will be beaten up. But he also knows that this Oboro guy will be beaten up if he did not say anything. _Poor guy. Better help him out._

"Idiot Marimo." When Sanji spoke the insult, he noticed how Oboro glared at him for a short while.

"What is it this time cook?"

"Why would any of your crew come here if you said you will beat them up?"

Zoro snorted.

"How many people do you have here in your ship?" Sanji asked Zoro then he pulled out a cancer stick and lit it.

"Around fifty people." Oboro is the one who replied.

Sanji pulled up his sleeves with the cigarette still in his mouth and then he arranged the apron he is wearing.

"Leave it cook. Let them cook for them selves." Zoro said knowing that Sanji will not listen to him.

"That's right Blackleg-san. Let our cooks handle it. You could not possibly do it alone. We have three cooks in this ship and they are still not enough to satisfy everyone."

"Is that so?" Sanji said with a devilish smirk._ Don't belittle me idiot._

"Idiot Cook." Zoro added wood to the fire.

Sanji can feel his blood pressure rising and ready to explode. "Watch and see." He said while looking at Zoro with a deadly glare. He then turned around and checked the refrigerator to look for ingredients. The ingredients he used for Zoro's meal is brought by him, that's why he don't know what kind of ingredients the kitchen have in it. He placed all the ingredients he chose in the table beside the sink. After every few seconds that would pass, Zoro and Oboro would raise their eyebrows. It is because of the growing pile of ingredients that Sanji is placing in the table. Sanji only stopped when the pile is the same as his height.

"Blackleg-san isn't it to much for fifty people?" Oboro asked.

_He's really pissing me off. _Sanji turned around with a frown. "I'm pretty sure some of your friends are pretty hungry because they have eaten my kicks instead of my food this afternoon." Sanji noticed that Oboro does not like him for some reason, so he decided that he does not like the guy as well.

Oboro glared at Sanji. "I see. I guess your right." He understood what Sanji meant with those words. _What an arrogant bastard. He's going to kick our ass if we don't eat all the food he will make. Is that so?_ "But can you cook it all fast enough they are really hungry now?"

Sanji glared back while standing still at his position.

Zoro can see the fire coming out of Sanji's body. The fire that only comes out when he is really angry. He can see how Sanji's teeth are biting so hard that the cigarette in his mouth is about to be cut in two. "Just cook Sanji." Zoro used the cook's name signaling that it is an order.

Sanji heard Zoro's order. He knew the Swordsman is serious so he followed but only after his cigarette had burned out. He took the cigarette from his mouth then he turned around to crush the cigarette into the ashtray and then continued on preparing dinner for Zoro's crew.

After Sanji turned around Zoro glared at his first mate trying to send a message. _No one doubts his cooking._ He felt insulted when Oboro doubted Sanji. _No one can insult him but me. _Oboro tried to look away from him but Zoro stood up from his sit and stood face to face with the man. "Listen carefully." Zoro said with a voice only Oboro could hear. "Never doubt the Dartboards cooking again or you will know what will happen."

Sweat came running down from Oboro's head. He tried to move back but his feet won't move. He can feel his body tremble in fear because of the deadly eyes directed at him. He tried to reply to his captain's words but he could not find the strength to do so.

Zoro waited for Oboro's reply but there is none. His last bit of control is starting to crumble, so he took a deep breath and then he pointed towards the door, ordering Oboro to get out of the room. Zoro then closed his eyes not wishing that when he opens it the guy in front of him is gone. After a few seconds he heard footsteps walking away and he opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the door closing. Zoro took another deep breath and then looked at the closed door.

Oboro is gone and now he and Sanji are alone once more. Zoro returned to his seat and watch the Cook do his own thing. _Did he notice?_ He asks wondering if Sanji saw what he did._ Maybe not._ He thought since Sanji is in his own world when he is cooking.

"Sanji." He decided to get the cook's attention.

"What is it Marimo?" Sanji replied not stopping from his work.

"It was good." He said trying to make Sanji feel better.

Sanji paused for a second when he heard the compliment. It is very rare for Zoro to compliment his cooking and it made him smile. He continued cooking and then he replied. "Is that the best you can say?" He said teasing Zoro for the lack of imagination.

Zoro raised an eyebrow with the cook's words. He had been holding back since he left Sanji's place, but he could no longer do so because of Cook's teasing. Zoro stood up from his sit and stalked around the counter not making a sound like an assassin about to kill his target.

He wants to turn around and see what Zoro's reaction to his tease but he could not because Zoro did not reply. _Did I go too far? _Sanji became worried that the Swordsman got mad at him. _But he kissed me earlier. _He is afraid that he misunderstood the Swordsman's actions. He knows that Zoro got mad at his first mate for belittling him. _Maybe he only did that because …… I'm a nakama. _He felt sad and bothered with his own thoughts but it soon disappeared when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He can feel a familiar heat behind his back and warm breath behind his right ear.

"Yes." Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear. "That's the best I can say." He let out his tongue and licks the back of Sanji's ear. "But it's not the best I can do." He continued by nibbling the Cook's earlobe. He heard a small moan from Sanji and it made him feel hot, hotter than he had been since he reunited with Sanji. He continued to play with Sanji's ear while his hands are moving under the Cook's shirt feeling and caressing the smooth skin.

"Zoro… mnn … What are you doing?"

"Showing my appreciation." Zoro replied in a husky voice.

Sanji tried to stop Zoro's hand from exploring his body. "Stop. I need to finish cooking. I don't want that first mate of yours to mock me if I failed on preparing the meal." He said saying half of the truth.

"I see." Zoro understood, he don't want anyone to mock his cook as well. "But let me do this first." Zoro lowered his head and he positioned his lips near the part where the neck and shoulder meets. He then bit and sucked that part. He can feel Sanji's body shudder which made him bite harder until the part became rosy from his actions.

"Idiot! I told you to stop." Sanji said when Zoro rested his chin in his shoulder.

"What are you talking about cook? Can't you see I already stopped?" Zoro said tightening his hug on Sanji's waist.

"Then why are you still clinging to me?" Sanji asked irritated.

"I missed you." Zoro confessed.

"Stupid marimo." Sanji mumbled us he blushed. He could no longer fight back because the Swordsman hit a soft spot.

Zoro smirked with Sanji's reaction. He actually felt nervous that the cook might go berserk with his confession. "Sanji, continue cooking." Zoro ordered still not letting go.

"How can I if you're like a leech sucking my blood that needed to be salted to be removed?"

"Just cook Dartboard or are you telling me you cannot cook properly because a mere leech is sucking your blood?" Zoro said challenging the cook's ability.

"I'll show you Marimo."

Zoro smirked even wider. _Idiot Cook so easy to manipulate as long as cooking is concerned._ He watched each and every move of Sanji not removing his chin and arms from their positions. He stayed like that the whole time Sanji is cooking trying to engrave everything in his memories. _Sanji. Please stay with me forever._

----T_T----

In an old ruin in one of the many islands of the Grandline, there is a lady wearing a purple cowboy hat dusting off the moss and dirt that covered the huge brick of stone.

"Pluton, Poseidon, Uranos, Kronos, Zeus, Ares, Selene, Gea, Aphrodite, Hermes, Helios." A female voice spoke as she moved her hands to the symbols engraved on the stone. "These names, why are they grouped with Pluton and Poseidon? Could it be?" The lady continued to move his hand from one symbol to another trying to read and understand everything that the stone is portraying. "These are the names of the eleven weapons of destruction that put an end to the void century. Each weapon has its own capability but they have a special type of power source needed for them to be used. These weapons were hidden in different locations after they were used only leaving clues on how to find it at other poneglyphs that was scattered throughout the grandline."

The lady stepped back from the stone trying to look at it as a whole then she read it again. "Eleven weapons of mass destruction that ended the void century. These weapons, if the world government found them all it will be the end of the great age of pirates." The lady placed her hand near her lips while thinking. "Special power source, what kind of power source does it need? As long as the world government doesn't know how to operate them they should not be able to use it. But, I should find out myself I might be the only one who can stop it. Pluton, Franky should know something about it but where could I find him?" _Think. Think. She said to herself mentally. Pluton, pluton, Arabasta. _Her stoic face slightly showed an emotion. "I should see that poneglyph once more, I might have missed something." The lady turned around from the giant stone and then she walked her way out of the ruins.

**To be Continued.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
